ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Apkallu Breeding
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Pair up male and female apkallus based on what they say to you. You can win this mission by matching as few as one pair of Apkallu. For every one beyond the first, you get additional Assault points upon completion. *For this mission there will be multiple male(larger) and female(smaller) Apkallu spread throughout the area. *The NPC tells you that they use a "code" of sorts to communicate. This happens to be Morse Code. **A "Squee" is equivalent to a dot in morse code, and a "Quark" is equivalent to a dash. *The males and females will each give you a different word, and you are to match them by word relations. **Example: You talk to a Male Apkallu and he says to you "Squee Squee Squee Squee, Squee, Squee Quark, Quark". If you convert that into morse code it is "...., . , .- , - " Which spells out the word HEAT. **So then you need to find the Female Apkallu who would give you a response that relates to HEAT, in thise case FIRE "Squee Squee Quark Squee, Squee Squee, Squee Quark Squee, Squee" **You talk to the Male Apkallu and get him to follow you (though they move very slowly and you can easily lose them). **When you bring him to the "FIRE" Female, you will be prompted if you want to match them. Say yes, a match will be made, and you continue. *The apkallu move at a pace slightly faster than your walking pace, but slower than your running pace. The best strategy is to run ahead 2-3 steps then stop shortly, and repeat. *Their pace is 25% Faster then your walk so Ninja Kyahan will optimize speed. *The females always spawn in the same locations (slight variation due to how they wander). However, the males can spawn in varying locations. *Beware, there are bombs in the area that will aggro and will cast Ancient Magic and -ga spells, so you will likely need to use invisible around some of these while moving your Apkallu. **You may use Invisible or Prism Powders to avoid detection and will not lose the apkallu that is following you. *There are 8 pairs of apkallu. The words to match up are as follows: **Fire & Heat **Rain & Cloud **Sound & Song **White & Snow **Cod & Fish **Moon & Star **Blue & Sky **Apple & Orange *Here is an Apkallu Code-to-English alphabet translation key. A Squee Quark B Quark Squee Squee Squee C Quark Squee Quark Squee D Quark Squee Squee E Squee F Squee Squee Quark Squee G Quark Quark Squee H Squee Squee Squee Squee I Squee Squee J Squee Quark Quark Quark K Quark Squee Quark L Squee Quark Squee Squee M Quark Quark N Quark Squee O Quark Quark Quark P Squee Quark Quark Squee Q Quark Quark Squee Quark R Squee Quark Squee S Squee Squee Squee T Quark U Squee Squee Quark V Squee Squee Squee Quark W Squee Quark Quark X Quark Squee Squee Quark Y Quark Squee Quark Quark Z Quark Quark Squee Squee *Using the following table can make it easier to match morse code to their letters (useful for people who don't know morse): *Use the following logic for matching: **If it starts with Quark, it's located on the left half. If it starts with Squee, it's located on the right half. **How many elements does it have (i.e. how many quarks and squees in the letter?). Search in the appropiate section. **Example 1: "Quark Squee Quark Quark" starts with Quark and has 4 elements. Knowing this, you only have to search through 6 out of 26 possible values. Searching through that section of the table reveals the letter we're looking for is "Y." **Example 2: "Squee Squee Quark" starts with Squee and has 3 elements. Knowing this, you only have to search through 4 out of 26 possible values. Searching through that section of the table reveals the letter we're looking for is "U." Notes *There is actually a bug where the Runic Portal does not appear after you talk to the NPC and receive the message "Mission objective completed". *It is possible for a practiced trio to complete all 8 pairs in under 10 minutes. 8/8 pairs immediately ends the Assault (there is no need to click on NPC to choose to end), and results in 1300 points (1430 with band). Map